Dobby's Adventure
by The Ravenclaw
Summary: Dobby finds a secret in Malfoy Manor. One-shot.


**A/N: This was written for the Quidditch League competition finals round One: Non-Human Round. Holyhead Harpies, Chaser 1, using the prompts "Must you?", "Is that too much to ask?" and Freak. Writing about Dobby the house-elf.**

Dobby the house-elf was cleaning Malfoy Manor, it was his third week there, and it was not going well. A ten-year-old Draco dropped food on the floor to annoy Dobby. Dobby sighed a little as he saw a cupcake land the floor next to him. Draco glared down at Dobby. "Must you?" He asked, referring to Dobby's sigh.

"Dobby is sorry, sir," Dobby replied.

"What has father told you about sighing?" Draco asked, watching Dobby as he banged his head on the wall seven times. Draco smirked. "Good." Dobby went back to cleaning, while Draco went to his room, clearly bored of Dobby. Dobby looked outside of the window after he finished cleaning. Maybe I could be a free elf one day? He thought to himself, smiling at the idea. But then shook his head.

"Dobby is being silly," He muttered to himself, as he apparated to his 'room', which was basically a cupboard with a pillow, and he had to buy the pillow himself, which was fairly difficult considering he had no money, but after finding a few knuts around the house that the Malfoy's left around, they began piling up and eventually he managed to get the pillow. He lay down on his pillow and fell asleep.

Dobby woke up at 5 A.M. the next morning. He looked around his room for a moment and frowned slightly, he had a dream that he was free, it was amazing. He stood, rubbing his eyes and apparated into the living room, he had two hours to do whatever he liked until the Malfoy's woke up, all except Draco, that is who usually woke around 10 A.M.

Dobby smiled as he sat on the floor, enjoying the silence for awhile, however the silence was ended faster than he expected it too when all the Malfoy's walked down the stairs. "We are going out," Lucius stated, as he, his wife and his son left the Manor.

Dobby nodded. "Yes, Master Malfoy," He decided to explore the house while the Malfoy's were gone. Dobby wondered if wanting to be free made him a freak, every other house elf he'd met seemed to love being enslaved, but then again, every other house elf he'd met didn't work for the Malfoy's. Dobby looked at a bookshelf as he walked into the library, he started pulling out books, looking at the covers, until he got to a book called 'The Tales of Richard Jones', because when he pulled that book the bookcase spun around. Dobby made a split second decision and ran through the opening. He looked around, he was standing in a room that was VERY white, however there was nothing in the room, except three doors.

Dobby gingerly made his way over to the door to the left and slowly pushed it open. Again, a room with nothing but three doors, except this room was a slightly lighter white, almost grey. He went through the door to the right and yet again, there was a room with three doors, this time the room was a very light grey. Dobby kept doing this for what seemed like hours until he reached a room that was completely black, he couldn't see anything, however he heard groaning coming from the corner of the room, he clicked his fingers and a ball of light floated in the middle of the room. Dobby almost wished he hadn't done that, because what he saw next terrified him; it was a 'man' with long blonde hair that reminded him of Lucius Malfoy, however that was the only part of this 'man' that reminded him of Lucius Malfoy, because the rest of the 'man' looked like a corpse. He was crawling towards Dobby, groaning and grasping, he looked almost like a zombie.

Dobby slowly backed away from from the 'man', he asked quietly. "Is you okay?" The man didn't respond and just continued trying to grasp Dobby.

Dobby gasped as he apparated into the living room, he stood in the room, shaking. His mind running through the ideas of what that might of been, but before he could compose his thoughts, the Malfoy's returned. They passed Dobby without a word, while Dobby stood in the living room, lost in thought.

The next day Dobby was washing dishes in the kitchen, while Lucius was writing something, Dobby was curious as to what it was, but knew better than to ask. "Master?" Dobby said quietly, almost hoping he hadn't heard him.

However he did, and he responded with a. "Yes?" obviously annoyed.

"Yesterday, Dobby was walking around the house," Dobby started.

"Go on," Lucius said, glaring at him.

"And, well, Dobby found a bookshelf... But when Dobby took a book out, it spun around and Dobby stood in a very white room," Dobby said.

"What?" Lucius replied.

"And that is not all, sir, there was also... A man," Dobby stated.

"A man?" Lucius replied, standing up. "A man in our house?!"

Dobby gave a small nod. "Show me," Lucius commanded, Dobby nodded and ran to the library, Lucius right behind him. Dobby pulled the same book he'd pulled last time and the bookcase spun again. He led Lucius through the rooms and finally stopped when they arrived at the room with the 'man' in it.

Lucius looked down at the 'man'. "You... Did it... I told you not to..." He said slowly, no emotion in his voice, then he sighed.

"M-master... Who is it?" Dobby asked quietly, even though he knew he wouldn't be getting an answer.

"He is none of your concern," Lucius replied. "Leave me now."

Dobby apparated to his room and sighed, he just wanted to know who it was. "Is that too much to ask?" He muttered to himself as he lay down on his pillow and slowly drifted off to sleep. Dobby never did find out who that 'man' was, and Lucius never brought it up again.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think about it with a review if you want.**


End file.
